I am Yours
by Aegyo Hours
Summary: Ini adalah ff kedua yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi oleh lagu. Kali ini genrenya lebih ke angst kali ya soalnya agak gimana gitu ntar juga kalian tau. Hehe. Selamat menikmati ceritanya dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak alias review atau komennya ya :3 ENJOY!


**I AM = YOURS**

Main Cast : You as Lea and Exo-K Kai as Kai

Genre : Angst

Inspiration from Shadow – F(x)

Please review and hope you like my story, enjoy!

Aku mendongkakkan kepala melihat awan dari balik jeruji jendela. Cuaca cerah namun tidak menggambarkan apa yang ada di hatiku. Bimbang dan resah, perasaan panik dan kecewa membungkus hatiku.

Lalu, kulihat dia sedang berjalan kearah pohon dibelakang taman rumah sakit. Pohon yang tinggi dan gersang namun indah dilihat dari sudut pandang mataku. Dia bersandar di pohon itu sambil membaca sebuah buku kesukaan kami berjudul "Shadow". Ah, betapa tampan dirimu. Setiap memikirkan dirimu, perasaan ini selalu muncul. Ingin memiliki dirimu, mendominasimu. Aku hanya untukmu, kamu hanya untukku.

Dia adalah yang pertama menyapaku setelah aku sampai disini. Orang-orang sudah menjauhiku karena mereka menganggapku "sakit". Namun, dia adalah orang pertama yang mau memanggil namaku lembut. Dia tak mengganggapku monster. Duniaku gelap, hampa, tak ada apapun disekeliling duniaku sampai dia datang. Menerangi duniaku dengan cahayanya, kelembutannya.

Dia yang membuat dunia begitu indah. Perasaan apa ini? Aku benci kehangatan ini. Aku tersiksa akan rasa ini. Sakit, hatiku tidak nyaman. Selalu berdegup setiap dia ada. Namun, aku juga menikmati rasa ini. Manis dan menggelitik.

Perlahan aku mempelajarinya. Sifatnya, pikirannya, semua tentang dirinya aku akan membacanya dan mengetahuinya layaknya membaca sebuah buku. Buku berjudul "dia" yang tak akan habis kubaca. Buku yang selalu membuat penasaran di setiap halamannya. Menyimpan banyak teka-teki di dalamnya.

Setiap senyumannya menggambarkan arti berbeda dan aku akan selalu mempelajari semua artinya. Dia adalah bahan penelitianku yang hidup. Dia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku sudah sama dengan bayangannya sendiri. Mengetahui semua yang ada didalam dirinya.

Perasaanku makin ingin mendominasimu. Aku ingin dirimu sepenuhnya ada didalam diriku. Perlahan aku mulai mengikuti setiap "jejak" yang kau tinggalkan di ruang hidupku sampai aku tahu semua tentangmu. "Sang putri buruk rupa mulai mengikuti kemanapun pangeran selalu ada dimana pun pangeran berada tanpa pangeran mengetahuinya. Dia merasa seperti sudah menjadi bayangan sang pangeran. Selalu mengikuti tanpa bisa melepas diri".

Aku mulai memelukmu dengan erat saat kau membacakan buku kesukaan kita dan kau akan membalas pelukanku sambil berkata "Aku tak akan pergi, aku akan membuatmu sembuh dan normal kembali".Aku sangat mencintaimu. Begitu cintanya sampai rasa ini semakin menggebu. Kini aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin jujur kepadamu. Aku ingin berkata kaulah duniaku, kau pangeranku.

Namun, wanita itu datang bersama dirimu kali ini. Siapa dia? Ada apa ini? Hatiku… hatiku sakit, sesak rasanya. Mengapa kamu membawa dia. Mengapa kamu membaca buku kesukaanku dengannya?

Semua perasaan manisku hilang berganti dengan perasaan aneh yang dengan cepatnya menguasai hatiku. Perasaan jahat yang belum pernah kurasa. Seiring dengan perasaan itu, penyakitku datang lagi. Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti dulu lagi! Aku sudah sembuh karena dia, mengapa sekarang aku harus mengalami sakit ini lagi?!

Aku berubah perlahan tapi pasti. Ya, penyakitku datang lagi. Kali ini tak bisa kuelakkan kalau aku akan lebih parah dari dulu. Kucoba melawan namun tidak bisa. Apakan aku akan menjadi monster? Tolong aku, pangeranku..

Dia datang lagi dengan membawa data check-up ku. Dia memeriksaku seperti biasa dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan cerita yang dia bacakan untukku kemarin. Namun, aku segera memeluknya erat dan dia pun agak terkejut namun dia membalas memelukku. Lama aku tak melepaskan pelukanku dan dia pun akhirnya bertanya "Ada apa, Lea? Pelukkan kali ini…apa tidak terlalu kencang?".

Lalu aku pun tersenyum tanpa memandangnya sambil memeluknya dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pangeranku?". Dia terdiam sebentar dan tanpa melepaskan ku dari pelukkannya dia berkata," Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku dan kamu adalah teman dekat. Ada wanita lain yang telah menduduki kursi kehormatan hatiku, maafkan aku".

Aku tetap memeluknya dan perlahan aku menaikkan kepala dan mulutku membentuk seulas senyuman manis dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kalau begitu…selamat tinggal pangeranku…" dan hanya dengan kedipan mata, benda runcing itu telah kudaratkan ke punggungnya. "L…Lea…?" dengan gerakan lambat dia jatuh di hadapanku . Data tentangku dan juga buku yang dia bawa ikut terjatuh dan membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu.

Aku telah selesai membaca buku tentangmu dan aku mulai bosan. Aku putuskan untuk merobek semua halaman dan membakarnya dalam kecemburuanku. Aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku. Tapi, kenyataannya kamu adalah dia dan hanya ada diriku seorang selama ini.

Aku mulai menusuk diriku sendiri dan seiring dengan nafasku yang semakin berat karena kehilangan banyak darah, aku mendekatkan diriku denganmu. Jangan khawatir pangeranku, kini telah kubuat hanya ada kamu dan aku, berdua saja, didalam ruangan kehidupanku. Di sisa-sisa kesadaranku aku masih bisa mendengar suara derap langkah beberapa orang dan terdengar juga suara orang tuaku. Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganmu dan membuat seakan-akan kau memelukku dan aku pun menutup mata. Selamanya denganmu, pangeranku…

Bonus :

(Isi dalam data)

Nama : Lea Emy

Lahir : 02 Februari 1990

Keluhan : Menjadi psikopat dan tanpa disadari dapat menjebak sang korban dengan berpura-pura.

Warning : Jangan membuat pasien merasa tertekan karena akan berakibat melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim.

(Halaman terakhir "Shadow")

"Sang puteri melihat pangeran bersama wanita lain dan mereka menebarkan aura cinta yang sangat kuat. Puteri buruk rupa dibakar rasa cemburu yang membuatnya ingin membunuh pangeran yang tidak pernah mengetahui isi hatinya. Sore itu, puteri buruk rupa menuliskan surat yang berisikan permintaan pertemuan untuk pangeran di dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari istana sang pangeran. Sang pangeran menuruti keinginan sang puteri tanpa meminta di iringi oleh pengawal. Sang pangeran telah sampai ditempat yang di janjikan namun dia tidak melihat seorang puteri pun, yang dia temukan hanya seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam.

Sang pangeran menghampiri orang itu dan bertanya dengan sopan tentang puteri yang akan dia temu hari ini dan orang itu menjawab sambil membuka jubahnya dan berkata "Akulah puteri itu pangeran. Aku mencintaimu namun hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Maukah kau menikah denganku pangeran? ".

Pangeran terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sopan dan lembut demi tidak melukai hati sang puteri buruk rupa "Maafkan aku puteri, namun aku telah memiliki tunangan dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Maafkan aku, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"

Sang puteri murka dan berkata dengan gusar "Kau pasti tidak menyukaiku karena wajahku! Semua lelaki sama, hanya melihat dari luar saja! Laki-laki seperti kalian hanya membuat dunia menjadi membusuk! Matilah!". Lalu, sang puteri membunuh pangeran yang bahkan tidak ada kesempatan untuk melawan.

Setelah puas, sang puteri sadar dan menangis. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk menusuk dirinya juga karena dia menyadari dia tak bisa hidup tanpa sang pangeran. Dia mendekatkan dirinya yang mulai lemas ke dekat sang pangeran. Samar-samar dia mendengar derap langkah kuda dan suara para pengawal pangeran. Sang puteri buruk rupa mulai menutup matanya seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari."


End file.
